<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Lucky To Have You by kurapikas_chains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278947">I’m Lucky To Have You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikas_chains/pseuds/kurapikas_chains'>kurapikas_chains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata shouyou is a mess on anesthetics, it’s all vague though, kageyama tobio is a worried husband, light manga spoilers, nothing major just a tonsillectomy, so much fluff oh my god someone take my computer away, this has to have been written already but i don’t care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikas_chains/pseuds/kurapikas_chains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There- There’s a hot guy in my hospital room and I can’t even spell your name,” Shouyou blabbered, his words slurred. “You probably think I’m stupid. You probably want to go home. I bet you have a girlfriend at home, because you can’t be single,” Shouyou pouted. </p><p>Tobio smiled a little mischievously. </p><p>“Why can’t I be single, Shou?” He asked impishly.</p><p>Shouyou wrinkles his nose. “‘Cause you’re the most beautiful-est man alive. Duh. You’re all… guwaah.”</p><p>“I’m not single,” he said.</p><p>Shouyou pouted. “I know. You don’t have to rub it in,” he slurred. </p><p>“I have a husband. He’s- Ah, he’s about your height, I’d say. He has hair like yours… He’s a bit smarter, though.” Tobio paused, thinking about something. “Only by a bit.” He chuckled to himself like it was an inside joke that only he knew. </p><p>OR </p><p>Hinata Shouyou gets his tonsils removed and doesn’t know who this beautiful stranger in his hospital room is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Lucky To Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cheesy title with very little to do with the real story? check!</p><p>so: there are going to be medical inaccuracies in this story. i am sorry. i do not have the time nor the interest in figuring out exactly what the procedure is for a tonsillectomy. apologies. do you have to be fully sedated? probably not. do i care? not in the slightest!</p><p>i just needed to write some fluff, so here, have 4k words of nothing but drugged up hinata and his very worried, confused husband. </p><p>i know i typically refer to them as hinata/kageyama, but it makes more sense for them to be shouyou/tobio in this story. please just roll with it. i’ll spare you the lengthy explaination of why it works better in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shouyou was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was dead, having never died before, but he was pretty sure this was what being dead was like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was floating in an infinite dark sea, thoughts and concepts floating by him, slicked with something oily. Shouyou would reach out and grab one only for it to slide right out of his fingers and continue past him. He tried to follow to no avail, his legs refusing to move and his arms finding no purchase in the nothingness around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice floated by him, prompting him to think maybe, maybe he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just… What was that American movie he’d watched recently? The one with the code and the alien eggs and… No, no that was the Matrix. It was about dreams, and… The guy from Titanic…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incepted!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inception. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Shouyou need to remember that? Something about dreams within dreams within dreams...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shouyou thought as the voice drifted back through his head. He knew that voice. He wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>how,</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly, but he knew it. It was home. The voice’s velvety tenor wrapped him up like a blanket, smothering his thoughts and pulling him out of the ocean of the ether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bits and pieces started to become clear, though Shouyou was lost as to their context. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...how out of it will he be?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who? Who’s out of what? What are they talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It depends…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A new voice started, this one completely unfamiliar. Shouyou pouted to himself. This voice wasn’t nearly as lovely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“With his stature, it’s more likely to have a greater effect…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sentence trails off before it concludes, leaving Shouyou even more confused than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s stature? What effect? Greater than what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou sighed when neither voice floated past him again, letting himself fall back into the smothering darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there for what could have been seconds, hours, years. However long it was, being pulled back into a world of light was jarring, so Shouyou just stayed still for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel most of his body. He was aware of the feeling of blankets on his legs, of a draft on the side of his neck, of his fingers, gently stretching them just to test that he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, he had no clue where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it didn’t help that he still had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do about that. Maybe he could be like a bat and call out and do that echolocation thing he’d learned about from… Who had taught him about that? Someone tall, he was sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could open my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah! Yes! Shouyou had known he’d been forgetting something. The bat idea was good, though. He’d pocket that for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, very, very slowly, Shouyou peeled his eyes open, drinking in his surroundings like a starving man given a Christmas feast. Without moving his head (he was afraid, for some reason, that if he turned it, it would fall off), Shouyou started investigating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room wasn’t somewhere he’d ever remembered being. There was a window on the wall to his right with a view of a park. One child was crying over a scraped knee while another was running around in circles, presumably screaming given his slack jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left was a door and a massive curtain covering… another window? A window to the rest of… whatever building he was in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Directly across from Shouyou was a small table, a chair with a man in it, and a shockingly tall lamp with-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s eyes snapped back to the man in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? Shouyou thought to himself appreciatively. The man was staring intently at something in his hands- a phone, perhaps?- with his cheek pillowed on his fist. His hair was dark and shiny, contrasting against his pale skin. His arms were large and his chest was broad and- Shouyou experienced a moment of knowing he was blushing but not being able to feel the sensation of blood rushing to his face. It felt odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man, he’ll know where I am! I just have to ask!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir, do you know where I am?” Shouyou asked as clearly as possible, though he couldn’t hear himself well enough to know if it was intelligible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s head snapped up and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty and now they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to Shouyou’s own- okay, he’d gotten up really fast and now his lips were moving, he was speaking, saying something, telling Shouyou something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, slow down,” Shouyou requested and the man paused, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shou, I can’t understand you,” the man said, enunciating every syllable. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one Shouyou had heard in the darkness, the voice of home, of comfort- So why didn’t Shouyou have a clue who its owner was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t understand Shouyou- Shou as he’d called him. A nickname? But he didn’t know this man!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must not speak Japanese! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shouyou thought suddenly. (He had failed to realize that the man had responded in Japanese.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where… am I?” Shouyou slowly pronounced in sloppy, heavily accented English. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked panicked, searching Shouyou’s face for something. “Shou, I still can’t- Was that even Japanese? What are you trying to-” the man mumbled before pulling out something from his pocket, sitting at the foot of the bed Shouyou was laying on and putting his phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! You haven’t told me where I am, or who you are, or why you’re so handsome! Answer me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shouyou protested in his head, but the man just gave him a worried look and started speaking quickly into his phone. Shouyou felt a little excluded, given that he could pick up on about two thirds of the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi- No, he’s… He’s fine? No, that wasn’t meant to be a question. He’s fine. A couple minutes, yeah. He just… He keeps </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, but- but I have no clue what he’s saying. It’s all… muffled…” The man trailed off, running a hand through his hair and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was this hot man doing in this mystery room? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful Man suddenly stiffened, turning slowly to face Shouyou again. Slowly, he leaned over him, his face pinched as he prodded Shouyou’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou couldn’t feel the touch, but he saw the finger in the periphery of his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, don’t move my head, it’ll fall off!” Shouyou tried to protest, but the man wasn’t listening. He’d started… laughing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shou, you dumbass… Yeah, Yachi, you were right, it’s full of gauze. I just panicked, and- Thank you. No, really, thank you. We’ll take you out for drinks or lunch sometime- after, you know… Right. See you, Yachi. Yeah, I will. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful Man chuckled softly to himself and ran the back of his hand down the side of Shouyou’s face. Shouyou leaned into the touch, figuring if his head did fall off, it’d be worth it to go out like this, being caressed by this beautiful stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened suddenly and Shouyou was immediately on the defensive. Sure, he’d met this man five minutes ago, but he would defend him with his life against this dangerous intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her, dressed in shapeless blue clothes and a white coat. Something about the outfit seemed familiar, but Shouyou couldn’t place it. She wore a very serious expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” The woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be fine if someone could tell me where I am,” Shouyou grumbled, glaring at the Serious Woman for stealing Beautiful Man’s attention from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine… I think he wants to talk, but the gauze…” Beautiful Man trailed off. Serious Woman nodded and busied herself for a moment. Eventually, after a few minutes of discomfort and far more hands than he’d ever had in his mouth, Shouyou was freed of a weight he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experimentally, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, testing out the mechanics of it. He still couldn’t really feel most of the lower half of his face, but it would have to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful Man and Serious Woman were talking about something, but Shouyou was neither paying attention nor was he interested in letting them continue. He tugged on the man’s sleeve for his attention and hoped he would finally be understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir, do you know where I am?” Shouyou asked the same question he’d asked when he’d first opened his eyes, but this time he could see it register on his face. Beautiful Man looked at the woman in confusion and concern and Shouyou almost tugged on his sleeve again because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop looking at her, look at me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Swiftly followed by, <em>whoa, having all of your attention is very overwhelming is a really good way.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is normal, don’t worry. Hinata-kun, you’re at Miyagi Central Hospital. You just had surgery done to remove your tonsils. You were put under anesthetics, so you may be feeling quite confused right now. Does that make sense?” Serious Woman asked, writing something on her clipboard. Shouyou nodded slowly and looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, yeah, now that she said that, this did seem like a hospital room. And the clothes she was wearing, he knew them from that horrible American hospital drama one of his friends made him watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic. I’ve got about ten minutes worth of paperwork to do for you and then you’ll be free to go home. I’ll leave you both here for now, press the call button- right here, sir- if you need something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Serious Woman was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fantastic. Now to get to the more pressing issue at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful Man looked at him curiously, tilting his head slightly in a way that shifted the dark hair on his forehead and- Goddamn, if Shouyou didn’t know his name in the next ten seconds, he was going to implode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Shouyou whispered, his voice low for reasons unbeknownst even to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful Man furrowed his eyebrows and lifted a hand to brush the hair off of Shouyou’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shou, it’s me,” Beautiful Man said simply. Shouyou narrowed his eyes and yes, there was something in his eyes, the set of his chin, the line of his mouth- something so intensely familiar, but Shouyou just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the tears start to well in his eyes as he thought as hard as he could, thinking, thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shou, Shou, calm down! It’s me, Tobio!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou blinks once, twice, three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio. To-bi-o. Tooooobio. Tobiooooo. T-o-b-o- No, wait. T-o-i- Ah, no, dammit!” Shouyou swore, pressing his knuckles to his eyes to try and stop the tears from resurfacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long fingers wrapped around Shouyou’s wrists, slowly pulling his hands from his face. Beautiful Man- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobio- </span>
  </em>
  <span>was looking at him, obviously very concerned. There was a little wrinkle between his brows that Shouyou just ached to smooth out with his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shou, what’s wrong? The nurse said you’d be confused, so I’m not mad you don’t know me, or anything-” Tobio started to say, but Shouyou cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wailed loudly, turning his head to bury it into the pillow. Tobio’s fingers are there again, cupping his cheek and guiding him back to where he’d been before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s embarrassing, Shou?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There- There’s a hot guy in my hospital room and I can’t even spell your </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shouyou blabbered, his words slurred. “You probably think I’m stupid. You probably want to go home. I bet you have a girlfriend at home, because you can’t be single,” Shouyou pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio smiled a little mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I be single, Shou?” He asked impishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou wrinkles his nose. “‘Cause you’re the most beautiful-est man alive. Duh. You’re all… </span>
  <em>
    <span>guwaah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio stared at him. Then he chuckled. The chuckle slowly turned into a full blown laugh as he reached over once again to card his fingers through Shouyou’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not single,” he said when he’d finished laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou pouted. “I know. You don’t have to rub it in,” he slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a husband. He’s- Ah, he’s about your height, I’d say. He has hair like yours… He’s a bit smarter, though.” Tobio paused, thinking about something. “Only by a bit.” He chuckled to himself like it was an inside joke that only he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou furrowed his brow and fixed Tobio with his best glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me!” He mumbled. “I don’t want to hear about your stupid husband!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio leaned in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I told you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my stupid husband?” He asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s eyes widened dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, absolutely dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shou,” Tobio said laughing. “It’s you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To prove it, he held up one of Shouyou’s hands next to his own, pointing out the matching gold bands wrapping around each of their third fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou stared at the rings, then at Tobio, then back at rings. Back to Tobio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>married?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, still not quite believing him. Tobio nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Married </span>
  </em>
  <span>married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio nodded again and Shouyou let out a breath of disbelief and shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s… amazing,” Shouyou murmured. A thought crosses his mind and he stiffens, looking at Tobio in a new light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we…” Shouyou started in a stage whisper. “Have we had </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio chuckled and nodded. Shouyou grabbed one of his large hands for emotional support, because the thought of this handsome man, his husband (his husband?!) in such an intimate position was… overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we… have sex later, too?” Shouyou asked very quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe when your throat feels better,” he replied softly. That wasn’t a no. In fact, that was practically a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou let his head fall back onto the pillow and sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… I’m lucky, huh?” He breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m the lucky one,” Tobio said, shifting so they were lying side by side in a bed far too small to fit two grown men. Shouyou scoffed and laced their hands together, pulling their clasped hands up to eye level to inspect the ring of gold on Tobio’s finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught his eye- an inscription of sorts. With a deal of repositioning, he had the writing the right way round and squinted to try and read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>あなたは私と無敵です.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me, you’re invincible,” Tobio murmured into his hair. “We said that to each other in high school, so Yachi suggested we put it on the rings. Do you remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou stared at the kanji for a moment before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. But I think I’d like to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Why were we invincible?” Shouyou slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio rolled onto his side to face him. “We played volleyball together. We promised we’d always be invincible if we stayed on the court together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still play volleyball, but we’re on different teams now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened even more. “I play </span>
  <em>
    <span>volleyball</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Shouyou asked incredulously. Tobio nodded, amused. “Am I any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio looked like he was debating something in his head. His mouth worked unconsciously, teeth pulling at his lower lip without any realization he was doing so. It was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t answering the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not good?” Shouyou asked, his mumbles sounding shaky, like he was on the verge of tears. (He was.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Shou! Wow, you are- you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird on drugs, oh, Jesus this reminds me way too much of that college party you passed out at- oh, you’re really crying now, what do I-” Tobio stammered, obvious uncomfortable with the tears spilling down Shouyou’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m not any g-good at vol-volleyball!” Shouyou wailed, his stuttering only amplified by the numbness in his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Shou, you are good. We’re going to the Olympics next year, remember? We’re playing for Japan!” Tobio exclaimed. Shouyou immediately perked up. “Did that- did that work? Are you done crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou nodded and then froze in place, eyes blown wide. Tobio froze too, searching his face for an answer, but Shouyou was stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Shou? Does something hurt?” Tobio asked slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou didn’t even dare look at him. “I nodded too hard!” He stage whispered. “Now my head’s gonna fall off, so I have to balance it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio stares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I move, my head’s gonna fall off!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, it won’t. It’s attached to your neck, I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou bit his lip nervously. “Do you promise for real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio sighed. “Yes, Shouyou. I promise for real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To prove his point, he wrapped a hand around the back of Shouyou’s neck and gently laid him back down on the pillow, using his long fingers to pull his cheek so they faced each other on the small bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s eyes really were beautiful, a thousand different shades of blue, with dark, almost black around the edges and sapphire in the center. His eyebrows sloped over, framing his eyes nicely. His eyelashes were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his hair looked so smooth, and Shouyou just wanted to reach out and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing, dumbass?” Tobio said, but not harshly as Shouyou awkwardly stroked his bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is dumbass a good thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is soft,” Shouyou mumbled. “And pretty. Like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio just stared at him, slowly turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I mess up? Are husbands not supposed to do that? Or are we, like… pretend husbands?” Shouyou mutters nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re real husbands. You just… You don’t usually call me pretty,” Tobio admitted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou crinkled his nose in distaste. “You should be called pretty every day,” he declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hold you to that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou stayed silent for a moment, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll just tell you all the pretty things </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I don’t have to do it later. But you can’t forget! Once I tell you, you can’t forget!” Shouyou whispered. Tobio nodded softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the ten minutes like that, lying in a bed far too small for the both of them as Shouyou pointed out all the things he thought made Tobio pretty, like the color of his hair, the shape of his mouth, the mole on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio whispered back, though he knew he’d be the only one to remember this moment. He told Shouyou how he loved the way he smiled, and how his hair was the perfect length to comb his fingers through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou soon fell asleep after getting distracted by the wedding ring on his finger. Tobio just held him, content to watch the rise and and fall of his husband’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some people liked to record their friends and loved ones coming out of surgery, the groggy, half-dead drug induced stupor comedic and entertaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio was glad he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a moment he didn’t want to share. Not with friends, not with the internet, not even with his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was their moment alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou awoke with the sun shining through his blinds, scrunching his nose and then wincing at the pain in his face. He rolled over with a groan of pain, smushing his forehead into the warm, shirtless back in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio rolled over to face him, taking one look at Shouyou’s wince of pain and tugging him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some painkillers? Water?” Tobio asked quietly. Shouyou just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone for a few moments, long enough for Shouyou to heave himself into a seated position, rubbing at his forehead with the heel of his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s hand entered his field of vision wielding a glass of water with ice and two small red pills. Shouyou gratefully took both and downed the pills chugging half the glass before handing it back to Tobio, who reached over and placed it on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God… It’s like there’s a layer of lint in my brain, I just can’t- I can’t think straight…” Shouyou muttered, rubbing at his temples like it would help clear his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were pretty out of it…” Tobio said with a hint of a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What’s so funny?” Shouyou immediately demanded, crawling over to get in Tobio’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you remember?” Tobio asked in lieu of answer, something that did not slip Shouyou’s notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember feeling… confused,” he started defensively. “But nothing specific. What? What did I do that I don’t remember? Tell me! Tell me or I’ll divorce you!” Shouyou exclaimed loudly sticking his finger into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio snorted. “Uh… Well, yeah, you were pretty out of it. You didn’t know where you were- Actually first, you kept trying to talk through the gauze in your mouth and I couldn’t understand a thing you were saying, I thought they’d accidentally taken out your tongue or something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass, they wouldn’t cut my tongue off!” Shouyou interjects with a snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt! And it was freaky! And you kept trying to convince me your head was gonna fall off- Anyways, once we got the gauze out, you kept asking where you were and who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was- you couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>it when I said we were married! You looked like a kid in a candy store, it was hilarious.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You should be touched I care so much. I obviously don’t feel the same in the light of day,” Shouyou grumbled. Tobio ignored him and continued on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Shou, this is the best part. We get home and you’re all tired even though it’s, like, four in the afternoon, so I get in bed with you to pretend like I’m going to sleep to ‘cause you looked like you were gonna burst into tears if I didn’t.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shouyou buried his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not even the good part! So I kiss you goodnight- not even a real kiss, ‘cause, you know, your mouth, and you said, and I quote-” Tobio cut himself off with a hearty laugh. “You said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wow, Tobio! That was the best sex of my life!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tobio finished before delving back into laughter, clutching his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou tried to glare at him but a few chuckles slip out and eventually he was laughing too, but soon enough the pain in his mouth and throat forced him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio noticed quickly and shut up and calmed his breathing, settling to bring Shouyou into his side, running one hand down his arm and the other through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou huffed and puffed, complaining about ‘rude husbands who don’t care that their true love is suffering and laugh at their pain’, but eventually the repetitive motions lulled him into a state of relaxation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was kind of cute, you know. A bit scary, and really funny, but kind of cute,” Tobio said softly. </span>
</p><p><span>Shouyou chuckled. “Don’t backtrack now, Tobio. You’ve got to get your</span> <span>wisdom teeth out in a few months. Don’t think I won’t forget the way you’ve treated me.”</span><span><br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span>“You mean the way I’ve doted on you hand and foot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me one glass of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And painkillers!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Someone call the press!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio knocked his shoulder lightly and Shouyou let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said…” Tobio started before trailing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shouyou asked, turning to face him. Tobio looked away, obviously embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- uh, nothing. Nevermind.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what did I say?” Shouyou pressed. Tobio sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You were really tired and on drugs, so I told you I wouldn’t hold you to it, but…” He trailed off again, but Shouyou knew he wasn’t finished, so he just waited patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me I deserved to be called pretty every day,” Tobio finally blurted out, quickly turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t expect you to- that’d be, like, I dunno- but I just thought you should know that that… Meant a lot. To me. Even if you don’t remember saying it.” Tobio hung his head and looked like he wished the bedsheets would swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Shouyou remembers hearing Tobio’s voice in his head when he was floating in that darkness. He’d known that it was comfort, love, that it was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt that now, leaning on his husbands chest, tracing patterns on the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was comfort. This was love. This was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his subconscious knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama Tobio was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do deserve to be called pretty every day,” Shouyou stated. Tobio whipped his head up to stare at him. “Even if I don’t… Even if I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, I do- I do think it. Every day. I think about how lucky I am,” Shouyou mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that. When you were out of it, you said you were lucky.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I’m very lucky.” Shouyou snuggled down onto his husband’s chest, turning his head to look up at him. “Did you know that my husband is an Olympic athlete?” He asked teastingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio grinned down at him. “So’s mine. He’s shit, though. Don’t know how he got on the team. I think he might have slept with the setter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou smacked his arm but chuckled anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky, too, Shou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin the moment, dumbass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too. Dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that got... very cheesy very fast. </p><p>sorry if this is shit! i wrote it in like two hours and i am far too lazy to try and rewrite it better. #sorrynotsorry</p><p>alright. it’s the time of year where i rewatch yuri on ice for the hundredth time and i KNOW i’m gonna want to write a fic, but the YOI fandom is dead, so let me know if you’d rather i do an actual YOI fic (probably yuuri/victor) or do a yuri on ice/general figure skating inspired haikyuu fic (probably kagehina). if you have an opinion, please please please leave a comment so i can start deciding/planning!</p><p>if you don’t give a shit about that, feel free to leave a comment anyways! tell me what you thought of the this story in particular, of the one shot format, of human being’s purpose in life, i don’t care! just talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>